Mystery of the Fifth Dragon
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Why did the Fifth Dragon look like Power Tool Dragon? Why was Black-Wing Dragon chosen for the Fifth Signer? Read and find out. Note: Credit goes to Phoenix Ride for inspiration. Review Please and tell me what you think. Rated for mentioning of a battle.


Yusei: Let's REV IT UP!

Jaden: Get your game on!

Yugi: CAUSE IT'S TIME TO DUEL!

(Applause)

I've always wanted that to happen, and now it can, thanks to this fic.

RDF1: Shuffle your decks folks; it's time for a YuGiOh fic.

Dx: (shuffle; shuffle; shuffle)

PyroDragoon: (shuffle; shuffle; shuffle)

Jenny: (shuffle; shuffle; shuffle)

Lone Raindrop: (shuffle; shuffle; shuffle)

Dx/Pyros/Jenny/LR: DUEL!

RDF1: (stares) Okay, that's not what I meant, but go ahead.

Alright guys, time to get serious. This fic is based off of and inspired by 'Dawn of the Dragons' by Phoenix Ride.

Any YuGiOh 5Ds theorist often wonders about the Fifth Dragon seen by Luna in the dream/vision and the difference between him and the Black Wing Dragon. Well, this is a short One-Shot explaining one possibility.

Disclaimer: RDF1 does NOT own YuGiOh 5Ds or anything related to it other than cards legally purchased.

TIME TO DUEL!

(Story Begin)

There is a Legend; about a Dragon made of Crimson Flames that battled the Earthbound Immortals Five Thousand Years ago. Alongside the Dragon were five other Dragons, each powered by an element: Stardust Dragon/Wind, Red Archfiend Dragon/Darkness, Black Rose Dragon/Fire, Ancient Fairy Dragon/Light, and Power Earth Dragon/Earth.

A young girl named Luna saw the Final Battle between these six dragons and the Earthbound Immortals in a vision; however, she didn't see the entire battle.

After Ancient Fairy Dragon was captured by Uru, Power Earth Dragon went after her to rescue her, as they were like brother and sister to each other; but, Jakal Rasca, the Dog Earthbound Immortal struck out against him and critically injured him before being fully sealed. In the aftermath of the battle, the other Dragons were torn in two at the loss of both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Earth Dragon. Power Earth Dragon wasn't dead, but he wouldn't be able to recover from his injuries.

"There is one place we can take him," suggested Stardust Dragon, "Morphtronic City."

The other Dragons agreed, not having many options to save their comrade. So, Stardust and Red Archfiend carried their injured friend to Morphtronic City with Black Rose and the Crimson Dragon flying beside them. After reaching the City, Black Rose explained the situation to the Morphtronic D-formers who lived there. They informed them that they could save Power Earth Dragon, but he would no longer be a Dragon. Power Earth Dragon was then reconstructed into the Power Tool Dragon.

"I wish you could rejoin us, but you are a Machine now," informed the Crimson Dragon to Power Tool Dragon, the other three dragons agreeing with his sentiment "And only Dragons can receive the power to battle the Earthbound Immortals."

"It is alright guys," replied Power Tool Dragon, "I know I will be able to help out, in my own way. Until that time comes, I can stay here and help protect the D-Formers land from their enemies."

So, with that, Stardust Dragon, Red Archfiend Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and the Crimson Dragon flew off in search of a replacement Dragon. They visited many cities across the Dominion of the Beasts, and many monsters were willing to join the cause, but none a match that would even begin to fill the void left by the loss of Power Earth Dragon. They had nearly given up home when they found the village of the Blackwings. Out of the dozen or so villagers that lived there, there was one Blackwing that stood out. Mainly resembling a monstrous-sized crow, this particular Blackwing held the power to convert his own pain into a power that could be redirected at his opponents, virtually rendering them powerless in many a battle. Having agreed with each other, they bestowed upon this Blackwing the power of the Dragons, changing him into the Blackwing Dragon. Although they never forgot Power Earth Dragon, they came to accept Blackwing Dragon as a suitable replacement, his powers proving more than handy on more than one occasion.

* * *

Yusei closed the book he mysteriously found in his room one day.

"Well, that's all the Legend writes about," said Yusei.

"But why didn't I see Blackwing Dragon in my vision?" asked Luna.

"I'm not sure," replied Yusei, "But it means something we didn't know before."

"What's that?" asked Luna.

"Why the Crimson Dragon protected Leo, when he fell off the duel lane," said Jack, "It's his connection to the Power Earth Dragon, and thus the Crimson Dragon."

"That's so cool!" said Leo, "But that still doesn't explain why I don't have a Signer Marking."

"Maybe that's the point," said Akiza, "With Power Earth Dragon rebuilt as Power Tool Dragon, he wouldn't be targeted by the Earthbound Immortals, as he was no longer a Dragon. And you wouldn't be a target for any Dark Signers, despite you practically giving yourself to them anyways."

A few chuckles went around the room at the mentioning of Leo's bullheadedness and tenacity. Leo blushed in embarrassment as he practically threw himself into a suicide duel against Devack.

"Hey! I won, didn't I?" countered Leo, "Not to mention Power Tool Dragon and I were able to survive more than our fair share of attacks!"

"Just barely, and only with Luna's help," quipped Yusei, who couldn't help himself from making that crack at the kid's ego.

Leo just 'humph'ed and looked away while another round of laughter rang through the rest of the group.

(Story End)

I'm not trying to diss Leo or anything; actually, he's my favorite character on the show. Hope this helps, or at least explains one idea of WHY the fifth Dragon is replaced with Black-Wing Dragon. Thanks to Phoenix ride and his fic: Dawn of the Dragons. That inspired me to write this, not to mention develop the idea altogether.

RDF1: You guys okay?

Dx: (swirls for eyes) Ouch!

Pyros: (X's for eyes) Who knew he could duel so well!

Score:

LR/Jenny: 1800 Life Points

Dx/Pyros: 0 Life Points.

Lone Raindrop: Nice. Thanks to RDF1's memory banks on his and the anime duels.

Jenny: Nice beating you, DragonX. Your turn to do the dishes

RDF1: Wow. Thanks, I think. How'd you guys win?

Lone Raindrop: I drew Ultimate Obedient Fiend when I had three monsters on the field and no cards facedown or in my hand. They only had 1200 Life Points left and a single Cyber Dragon on the field.

RDF1: That would do it.

Thanks for reading, and ignore the duel, I think.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
